el aprendizaje del chibi no jutsu
by Clow reed1
Summary: nada del otro mundo, un dia de entrenamiento... un Sasuke un poco fuera de su personalidad.... YAOI.... Sasunaru... suavesito para empezar mi incursion en el fandom de naruto....


**El tamaño no importa... el aprendizaje del chibi no jutsu..**

**SasukexNaruto**

**Notas: mi primer fic de Naruto, que no espero que sea el último... XDD un Sasuke fuera de su personalidad?...**

**' ' son pensamientos**

**son los dialogos del chibi**

**Por Clow Reed**

**'por que?... hay demasiado en ese estúpido que llama mi atención... aparte de lo bruto sin remedio... uf! Si tuviera que hacer una lista de sus defectos no me alcanzaría con todo el papel del mundo...Rayos! porque debería importarme ese estúpido de Naruto!'**

**Una tarde tranquila, un viento no muy frío que mueve las hojas con tranquilidad y que desordenan los cabellos de un ninja pensando en un árbol **

**Sasuke Uchiha trataba de enfocar sus pensamientos en algo que no fuera lo estúpido que era o podía llegar a ser Naruto... y un sin número de defectos que le venían a la mente de solo pensar en el... sacudiendo su cabeza alejo todos esos _otros_ pensamientos... si, si... debía reconocer que le salvo la vida... y no una vez... (lo cual podía considerarlo cosa de suerte) debía admitirlo, con cada misión el rubio se convertía en algo de mas interés para el y no solo por sus potenciales como ninja.**

**"solo tengo que preocuparme por matar a mi hermano... solo eso.." apretó sus puños conteniendo su rabia... esa era toda su razón de vivir?.. que simple... siempre siendo el niño popular... y ahí encontraba otro punto por lo cual Naruto llamaba su atención; era lo que Sasuke siempre quiso ser o hacer... pasar desapercibido, ser uno mas del montón y no tener ese apellido que tantos malos ratos le causaba.**

**"que se sentirá ser como Naruto..." y cerró sus ojos conquistado por el ambiente de quietud y los brazos de Morfeo.**

**'Maldito despertador...' pensaba el joven en su cama luego una grata noche de sueño... sentía una ráfaga de aire por sobre su cabeza y por detrás... el cual no entendía, nunca se sacaba la insignia de su villa y sin ella su cabello caía mas debajo de su nuca.**

**'si algo de esto fue por culpa de Naruto...' Sasuke despertó con toda la intención de matar al rubio**

** O.O! que demonios> lo primero que vio el moreno en el espejo fue a... Naruto!**

**Esto debía ser una pesadilla... que hacer... antes de si quiera pensar en algo el cuerpo de Naruto se puso de pie dirigiéndose al baño...**

** O.O si planea ducharse...> Sasuke comenzaba a transpirar mas... no quería comenzar así su día...**

**Por otro lado de la villa, exactamente en la casa de Sasuke Uchiha, el chico tomaba su ducha matutina disfrutando del agua recorrer su cuerpo desnudo (N/A: babeen fanaticas de Sasuke XD) iba con tiempo de sobra... por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba... tarareando una canción salió del baño viendo el reloj de su velador...**

**"O.O! voy atrasado! Como?... alguien me debe estar jugando una broma...si esto es culpa de Naruto..."**

**Vistiéndose lo mas rápido que pudo el moreno salió corriendo a encontrarse con Kakashi-sensei, Sakura...y Naruto... ya se las vería ese... y para sorpresa de la única chica del grupo, su adorado Sasuke llegaba mucho después que el rubio...**

** uh, ese de allá soy yo... pero si estoy aquí... parece que una parte de mi quedo a cargo de mi cuerpo...> el chibi Sasuke que habitaba en la mente de Naruto trataba de sacar conclusiones luego de reponerse de la escena de Naruto en la ducha... que de solo recordarla se le ponía la piel de gallina... mientras el equipo esperaba a Kakashi-sensei.**

**'quizás con que excusa saldrá ahora Kakashi-sensei... será conveniente que le diga que lo vi con Iruka-sensei?' un suspiro de Sasuke hizo que Naruto fijara su vista en el y por supuesto chibi Sasuke también.**

**"oye, desde cuando llegas tarde a las reuniones?" Naruto lo miraba fijamente**

**"eso no te incumbe..."**

**"depende... generalmente soy yo y Kakashi-sensei los que llegamos tarde..."**

**"es que no puedo llegar tarde alguna vez?" una gota en la cabeza de Sasuke hizo a Naruto preguntarse con que pie se había levantado el moreno del grupo... y para salvar la situación, Kakashi-sensei apareció... tarde para variar... pero con un detalle que todos notaron... incluso Chibi Sasuke.**

** así que con Iruka-sensei... quien lo viera... >**

**'así que Kakashi-sensei tiene novia?'**

** novia?... Naruto baka> **

**'ouch ! Quien dijo eso?'**

** O.O! me escucho... >**

**"que pasa Naruto?" Kakashi pregunto al rubio a la vez que ocultaba la marca que había dejado Iruka antes de que el albino saliera... era la marca que solía ponerle a sus alumnos mas pequeños y el cual Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura conocían a la perfección**

**"ne por fin... ya sabemos por que llega tarde Kakashi-sensei" sonrío Sakura "pero dígale a Iruka-sensei que no le deje la marca en un lugar tan visible"**

**El sonrojo en la cara de Kakashi fue tan evidente que los 3 chicos no pudieron evitar reirse...**

** un momento, yo riéndome? O.O> chibi Sasuke no cabía en si de lo que veía... desde cuando tenía una parte tan amigable?**

**'uhhh... quien iba a pensar que a Sasuke le quedaría bien reírse... eh?... por que pienso en eso?'**

** lo mismo digo... �� es mi vida Ok >**

**'uh? Otra vez esa molestosa voz... hasta se parece a la de Sasuke Baka XD'**

** vuelve a decirlo... y mi venganza será terrible... ��>**

**'esto es ridículo' "y cual es la misión Kakashi-sensei?" rompiendo la rara atmósfera Naruto pregunto.**

**"hoy tenemos un juego para su trabajo en equipo..." sonrío el albino y moviendo sus manos hizo una técnica para invocar...**

**"un chibi Kakashi!" gritaron los 3 chicos al unísono.**

**"hai... ahora lo ven..." y una nube de polvo dejo a los chicos confundidos... "y ahora no lo ven" **

**Cuando la nube de polvo desapareció el chibi Kakashi había desaparecido **

**"ahora en 5 minutos tienen que ir en su busca..."**

**"suena sencillo" Naruto Sonríe**

** esto me huele mal...> chibi Sasuke miraba fijamente a Kakashi**

**"no será tan sencillo Naruto-kun..." y la sonrisa de Kakashi se amplió tanto que pudieron verla a través de su ropa "un chibi puede esconderse en cualquier lado verdad?" y los 3 chicos asintieron... " entonces cual es la mejor manera de buscarlo?"**

**"tendremos que hacer un chibi?" preguntó Sasuke**

**"bingo!..." sonrío el ninja "ya pasaron 5 minutos... comiencen"**

**Esa sería la primera de las sorpresas y contradicciones, el primer chibi en aparecer fue el de Sakura así ambas salieron corriendo... luego Naruto invoco... **

**"ò.ó QUE! Como pude invocar eso.."**

**El chibi parpadeo extrañado mirando a su alrededor... estaba fuera... su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando subió su vista para ver a Sasuke, quien se supone lo invoncado...**

**"por que demonios tuve que invocar un chibi Sasuke-baka!"**

**"uh? Vaya... erm.." Kakashi miro al último alumno que quedaba y por primera vez era Sasuke... y la nube de polvo debajo de el queriendo decir que había invocado**

**"un chibi Naruto?..." el moreno tampoco cabía en su asombro**

**"Hmmm, recuerdo que les dije que tenían 2 horas para encontrar a mi chibi?"**

**Ambos chicos miraron a su profesor en señal de reproche, pero luego optaron por lo sano y cada quien con su chibi invocado fue en busca del chibi de Kakashi-sensei.**

**"y tu de donde saliste?" le pregunto Naruto a su chibi... Sasuke,**

**"que se yo...tu deberías saberlo.. tu me invoncaste"**

**"o.O! tu eras quien me hablaba... esa voz la reconozco en cualquier parte!" Naruto encaro a su chibi "dime como te metiste en mi cabeza?"**

**"si lo supiera ya me habría ido baka!"**

**"ya se por que Sasuke anda con mas animo, su parte poco amigable se hizo chibi"**

**El chibi solo le saco la lengua para seguir con su busca, por otrol ado Sasuke con chibi Naruto también aclaraban ciertas cosas... aunque tomando en cuenta que la parte de Sasuke que estaba en su cuerpo era la que mas se sentía atraída por Naruto... tenían sus propios problemas...**

**"Sasuke-kun'..." el chibi Naruto lo miraba mientras Sasuke lo mantenía abrazado**

**"uh, que pasa?" Sasuke lo miro y sonrío**

**"tenemos que ir a a buscar al chibi de Kakashi-sensei... y... necesito respirar"**

**"hmmmm tenemos que?"**

**"en parte si... además necesito AIRE!" y a base de pucheros chibi Naruto consiguió que lo soltara, ya hablar de ir en busca del chibi de Kakashi era otro intento negociativo **

**"Oi chibi Sasuke..." Naruto corría siguiendo al chibi**

**"que pasa?... no tengo tiempo... quiero ser yo de nuevo"**

**"tengo una idea..."**

**"QUE!" chibi Sasuke paro en seco provocando que Naruto pasara de largo cayendo a un barranco**

**"K´SO!"**

**"OI! ESTAS BIEN!"**

**"QUE PUTA PREGUNTA ES ESA! ME ROMPI LA PUTA PIERNA! Y..."**

**Eso fue todo lo que escucho, ya que como bien lo supuso el chibi, Naruto había caído inconsciente... pensando en lo mas rápido corrió en busca de ayuda aunque no sabía si serviría de algo, encontrándose a si mismo...**

**"chibi Sasuke, que paso conmigo mismo?" preguntó el chibi Naruto **

**"erm... se cayó a un barranco... y parece..."**

**"O.O! se cayo? Donde, cuando y como!" el Sasuke grande interrumpió poniéndose de pie "donde esta?"**

**Chibi Sasuke corrió siendo seguido por chibi Naruto y Sasuke al barranco donde había caído el rubio**

**"para esto me necesito completo" agarrando a su chibi, Sasuke probo devolver a su chibi al lugar donde pertenecía, la inconsciencia de Naruto ayudo bastante desapareciendo también el chibi el rubio.**

**"bien... ahora..." respiro profundo el moreno... "no me queda mas que reconocerlo..." y de un salto comenzó a bajar en busca de Naruto... mientras bajaba comenzaba a reconocer sus sentimientos por el chico... así de simple... y esperaba no llegar tarde.**

**"NARUTO!" gritaba el morenos casi llegando al fondo, bajando con cuidado pues la densa niebla lo cubría todo y Sasuke no quería caer encima de su compañero.**

**'esa es la voz de Sasuke... pero no dentro de mi cabeza...' al intentar moverse sintió un agudo dolor en su pierna, torso y cabeza.**

**"Naruto... me escuchas?"**

**"como llegaste?"**

**"mi chibi nos encontró... que paso?"**

**"no me lo preguntes... por culpa de tu chibi vine a dar a aquí abajo... ! Itai!"**

**"quedaste muy mal... voy a inmovilizar tu pierna primero... así que te aguantas..."**

**"OBVIO!que voy a AAAAARRRGGHHH! Con mas cuidado!" ya para cuando Sasuke le había inmovilizado la pierna del rubio, ese estaba inconsciente... de nuevo...**

**para cuando Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos sintió algo blando debajo suyo y un suave meneo... miro hacía su frente notando la cabellera negra... Sasuke... lo estaba cargando... si lo pensaba bien el Baka Sasuke no era una mala persona... lo había salvado en varias ocasiones y lo consideraba un amigo preciado... un buen.. amigo...**

**"que lastima..." murmurando para si Naruto pensaba que el moreno lo creía inconsciente, pero cuando sintió a Sasuke detenerse un gemido le termino de advertir que Naruto estaba despierto.**

**"como te siente?"**

**"hoy haz hecho muchas preguntas tontas... que desayunaste?"**

**"y tu cada vez mas amable no?" Sasuke lo mira de reojo**

**"ni que hubieras cambiado roles" sonrío un poco el rubio**

**"hmmmm..." fue lo único que pudo decir el moreno**

**"ah! Ahora lo recuerdo!" Naruto grito de repente haciendo que Sasuke se sobresaltara "Sasuke haz el chibi no jutsu!"**

**"que por que?"**

**El rubio le susurro lo que debía hacer y antes de hacerlo dejo con sumo cuidado a Naruto en el suelo para después hacer el chibi no jutsu...**

**"me alegro anunciar que Sasuke logro capturar a mi chibi..."**

**Como Kakashi-sensei lo dijo, Sasuke fue el ganador pero para el moreno su mayor preocupación era saber el estado de Naruto, así que terminada la clase fue corriendo al hospital**

**"como esta Naruto" preguntó a una enfermera que salía de la habitación 604**

**"durmiendo" sonrío la enfermera**

**"puedo verlo?"**

**"si claro"**

**Sasuke entro a la habitación, una suave brisa corría ondeando las cortinas... para variar la tranquilidad que caracterizaba a la cuidad de Konoha... se acerco al rubio despacio pero sin poder evitar despertarlo... una media sonrisa lo recibió**

**"que paso?"**

**"nada.. funciono"**

**"me la debes, oíste?"**

**El Uchiha sonrío acercándose a Naruto, para sorpresa de este unió sus labios**

**'NYA! Que esta haciendo?'**

**A pesar de la sorpresa el rubio no hizo nada por detenerlo, sin contar que no podía debido a sus heridas y la intentarlo gimió, abriendo su boca inconscientemente permitiendo que Sasuke profundizara mas el beso. Cuando ya la falta de aire se hizo evidente lo soltó... mirándolo a los ojos**

**"ahora no te debo nada..."**

**"baka! Que forma de pagarme es esa..." un rojo Naruto le reclamaba...**

**"por que fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para..." el silencio acompaño la interrupción de la declaración... aunque lo que quedaba de la frase era mas que obvio para ambos y fue ahí donde Naruto tomo la gran iniciativa **

**"... de decirme lo que sientes por mi?" la frase pro fin terminada hizo que el moreno suspirara aliviado**

**"si... es como lo acabas de decir Naruto baka..."**

**"a quien se le ocurrió invocar un chibi Iruka?" lo miro con un puchero...**

**"lo reconozco... fue buena la idea.." Sasuke se sonrojo mirando al suelo, levantando la vista al escuchar la risa de Naruto**

**"todavía me la debes" lo miro fijamente**

**El moreno le devolvió la mirada con las misma picardía y el viento acompaño la escena. Solo con miradas se dijeron el resto de las cosas que con palabras no era apto decir...**

**Por otro lado dos personas aclaraban ciertas cosas...**

**Owari...**


End file.
